thegiverfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JanzPotter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fiona page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hi! I received your message about wanting to become an Admin, and I think that you're very qualified to do so. I'll get right on it! Mycastleofbooks (talk) 01:52, March 10, 2014 (UTC)mycastleofbooks Bureaucrat Just out of curiousity, why do you want to be a bureaucrat? All they can do is change user rights, like making new admins. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 22:19, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Asher in Trailer I'll check it soon. Thanks for letting me know. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 21:52, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Minor Characters Pages I was thinking about making one page for all the minor characters. That way, we don't have fifty pages with only a few sentences on them, like Ramon or Caleb (Newchild). Thoughts? Mycastleofbooks (talk) 13:22, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Minor Character Page Hmm. I got the idea from the Twilight wikia, which has a page of minor actors and actresses in the series. Maybe we could do that for the actors. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 23:18, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Question I appealed to the staff members through the Wikia wiki, and told about the abandoned state of this one. Talked about the vandals and poor page quality. A few weeks later, a staff member gave me admin and bureaucrat rights. Just make sure you have a good amount of editing points first. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 23:18, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Release Date Hi is The Giver coming out on the 15th or the 14th? i thought it was the 15th. - Team 7 Kakashi Questions and recommendations Hello! I've recently came back to this wiki to edit and such, and have some things to say. 1.) Any clue on what we are going to do with the character changes from The Giver book to film aduptation? Are we going to include something on their pre-existing articles or are we going to make a new article if the changes are drastic enough, eg having pages like Jonas (book) and Jonas (film) ? 2.) If the wiki decides to keep characters on seperate pages in the way the first note thingy (idk what would these be called XD) would we remove the pictures from the movie on the book articles? 3.) Getting the chat set up ect might help the popularity of this wiki. 4.) Thank you for taking the time to read this message. 5.) Nice to meet you. =^_^= (Edit: OPPS forgot my sig XD not used to talk pages) [[User:TheUnown|http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheUnown TheUnown , Gamer and Otaku]] (talk) 21:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank You No problem! :) Thanks for the encouragement. I'll try to help out as much as possible. :) 14:23, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :That's great, if that's what you decide to do :) I finished the the film template, and it's on the movie page. If there are other parameters you think should be added, let me know. Or if there's other templates you want created, let me know :) 14:47, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Language Links Unfortunately, I speak very, very bad Spanish lol. I will still try to help out as much as possible. I requested this wiki and the Spanish wiki be linked. It's really easy to add the language links to pages. All you do is, on any article with a Spanish version, add a link to its spanish page. So, for the Jonas article, it would be es:Jonas and that will add an "Español" link on a "Languages" bar at the bottom of the page. I've already done it on Jonas' page. I hope that makes sense! 15:11, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'm already following behind you doing that :) 15:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :It's just like making an Spanish link, but with "en" instead of "es". 15:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I am :) 15:25, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you! And no, I would be pretty useless on the Spanish wiki lol. 15:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Colors for Admins If ya'll want, I can color the user names for the admins. It seems to help people a lot to find someone when they need help. Just let me know what colors everyone wants :) 21:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Film/Books With the character pages, are we going to add their movie counterparts? Because for most of them, the ages and the events that happen to them are different in the movie and books. Polls Ok, all I was doing was fixing a spelling error, I didn't know the it would affect the entire poll. Sorry! Question On Pages Hey Janz, Just wondering with the movie having a few changes, if we should make separate pages for the book and movie counterparts? Just an idea. Regarding Permission for a blog post Dear Janz, May I humbly request your permission to write a blog post? SparrowHK (talk) 04:12, December 30, 2014 (UTC)SparrowHK Again, concerning the blog post Hey Janz, Thanks for your kindly reply! I was just careful because on some of the other wikias, I had to ask administrator permission for writing a blog post. Sorry for troubling you! SparrowHK (talk) 03:00, December 31, 2014 (UTC)SparrowHK Block Request Dear JanzPotter, May I request you to block the IP address75.164.163.1? This contributor has been constantly vandalizing pages on the wiki with a lot of bad words. Thank you. SparrowHK (talk) 14:14, December 31, 2014 (UTC)SparrowHK biological of jonas who is the biological father of jonas ? Re: Welcome Thank you so so so much, Janz! I'm really glad you appreciate my help, and I promise to keep at it. (P.S... I love it here) I just want to let you know really quickly that, as of tomorrow, I am going to be gone for a couple of days, so I won't be able to help. But I'll be back really soon! Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 00:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to say thank you. I'm honored to be an Admin here! There... there really are no words. :D Thank you, again. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 21:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Color Could I have pink, please? Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 19:30, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks for pointing that out! I copied and pasted it from the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, and Wrath is one of my fanfics. I must have forgotten to change it when I pasted it. Thanks, I'll fix it. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 19:34, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'm sorry... I'm a little confused about blocking. I was just worried they would keep doing it. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' 23:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Hey, Janz, any chance you agree with Utter solitude, ManOnAMission and I about the Chat Room thing? I think it's a good idea so we can discuss things more easily. Plus, it might be fun, too. :) What's your view? (I figured I should ask you first before changing the wiki settings, because you've been an admin longer, if you don't mind) Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' 04:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Im on. -Janz A chat room would be a good idea, thanks for asking. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 01:10, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Application for admin or other position. Hi JanzPotter, I would like to apply for the posistion of rollback and chat mod. If the chance arises, I would like to become an admin. Sincerely, ManOnAMission (talk) 22:11, May 27, 2015 (UTC)ManOnAMission Chat Room, now. Hi. Please chat with me by clicking the following link: http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[http://www.example.com link title] Sincerely, ManOnAMission (talk) 22:03, May 31, 2015 (UTC)ManOnAMission Quotes I like your idea of adding quotes to each character's article. I reckon you should add a section about "quotes" and add some quotes of the novel and the film that relate to the character's character, etc. By the way, feel free to add more quotes of the film into the Quotes article. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 02:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Literature footer Hi, JanzPotter! The Giver wiki was included in the now-retired Book wiki footer. A new general literature footer has been created, and I was wondering if I could place it on the main page, since this site meets all the new requirements for inclusion. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:56, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Raylan13, Yes, that would be splendid! Thank you so much, (JanzPotter (talk) 21:29, February 3, 2017 (UTC)) Need Help? Hi, I'm Warren, a newcomer to The Giver Wiki. If there is anything I can help you with, please message me at the earliest opportunity. Warren Woodhouse (talk) 23:13, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Reply From Warren Hi Janz, My reply to your comment is found here. Here is a link to the free digital xeroxed copy of The Giver along with it's sequel novels, also at The Internet Archive which archives NASA Images, Literature for free use, free public domain music and more. Link to The Giver free digital copy book. I'm also currently working on the Real-Life locations of Sameness and Elsewhere in the form of a Google Maps MyMap. Warren Woodhouse (talk) 23:12, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Re:Your Ideas Quotes on character pages is fine. Is there any pages that need expanding? What about my idea for a real-life locations from the film? Warren Woodhouse (talk) 11:42, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Film Locations Map Hi Janz, Here's the map of the real life locations from the film, most of it was filmed in South Africa, a few scenes in Utah, United States Of America. and some scenes in England, United Kingdom. (Not included in the map as of yet.). I'll add it to my blog in a few minutes. You can include this map in MapEditor in Special Pages. Here's the map I made for your Wiki and my blog: https://www.google.com/maps/d/embed?mid=1Jl_mosGrfATC_4NgrrNXA33yRkI Warren Woodhouse (talk) 11:06, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Film Locations I've created a page Locations:Films which includes all the Locations from the Film Series, incase you decide to expand it when a sequel comes out, plus a Link back to my Comment with the Map I made for your Wiki. I've included the Locations with Links to their pages on the Wiki. Warren Woodhouse (talk) 11:05, August 5, 2017 (UTC) The Giver (Book) Here is a Link to a free Digital Copy of the book. The book is made available in this format as a teaching material. https://archive.org/details/TheGiverFullBook Warren Woodhouse (talk) 11:10, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:Film Locations (Additional Information) The locations were very hard to find but I found them at the following websites: * TheTake (The Giver film page on TheTake, which includes the list of clothing and jewellery in the film) * IMDb (The Giver film page on IMDb) * movie-locations (The Giver film page on Movie-Locations) * Wikipedia (The Giver film page on Wikipedia, it mentioned that Meryl Streep was in another film at the same place she was recording just outside of London. I did some extra digging and discovered Shepperton Film Studios was where The Ceremony Of Twelves was being filmed on a sound stage. The only other sound stage large enough would be the 007 Stage, part of the same parent company.) Those websites above is where I searched. I try and always deliver accurate information but, yes, I forgot to cite information. I'm still new to Wiki's, what is citing? Warren Woodhouse (talk) 15:42, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Administrator Request (Sort of) How do you earn rights, do you need a certain amount of edits to do so? I've seen the other administrators and bureacrats have not been very scrive lateley and you come once every while, and I'm scared all the current administators and Bureaucrats will be permenantly inactive. I'd just like to know if it's based on edit counts, activity, or simply just asking. Thank you for your time. arsenicCatnip (Talk) 21:07, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Request for Adminship Hello there its me again. After seeing your message on my other account's talk page ive been working very hard to get admin status. I've rose to 4th plae on the leaderboards, made 140+ edits, and I have been active everyday, and had been a member of this Wiki for over a month now. I'd like to be Admin or content moderator, because the other staff pretty much quit 2 years ago. Please take your time. ~Wiki Temmie (Message Wall) 21:16, October 5, 2017 (UTC)